


Hold My Hand?

by Bornofpepperoni



Series: Valeyne Extravaganza [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bornofpepperoni/pseuds/Bornofpepperoni
Summary: Gotham(TV)-Set after s4 ep20, but replacing the canon of it.-Jeremiah has been on the road to recovery for some time with the aid of Bruce. Tonight, Bruce is hoping to get his friend out in a social environment. Things go a bit awry.





	Hold My Hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDeadAreWalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/gifts).



> I'm in love with these two.   
> -  
> Un'beta'd

Going out to a movie was only one of many steps in the process of recovery. Having locked himself underground in fear of the person who laid outside those walls, it would take quite a while for Jeremiah to finally be rehabilitated fully into social environments again. Bruce, however, was determined to help his friend however he possibly could. 

 

Jeremiah had been at Wayne Manor a lot as of lately, both for therapy since it made him feel at ease around people he trusted, and enjoyment. While the two did discuss many projects for Wayne Enterprises, their ‘meetings’ usually ended in the two getting to know each other more. Today, they had agreed to see a movie to get a bit more out there socially. Jeremiah was reluctant at first, but Bruce was persuasive. 

 

Throwing on his burnt-orange colored jacket, tightening the cranberryish tie he always wore with it. “It's a movie Jeremiah, not a business meeting,” Bruce laughed, the sound echoing down the staircase he was on top of. The foyer was rather large, sleek tile floor with an easily 30ft high ceiling accompanied by a grand chandelier. 

 

Jumping a bit, the redhead swiveled around on his feet, adjusting his glasses as he looked to see Bruce descending the staircase, dressed in black slacks and a black sweatshirt. “I do also believe this is also not a funeral Bruce.”

 

Bruce smiled a bit, even the little joke was snowing signs of improvement for Jeremiah. “Fair enough I suppose.” Grinning a bit at his friend, he turned his attention to Alfred as he entered in the foyer. “Gentlemen, I have your tickets.”

 

“Thank you Mr.Pennyworth,” Jeremiah nodded, taking the tickets the two had purchased to see some light hearted movie.

 

“Oh please, call me Alfred. Don't make me sound older than I have to be,” Alfred said with a small laugh, his raspy voice making it obvious he was sick. 

 

“Are you feeling well Alfred?”, Bruce asked taking a cautious step forward, eyebrows raised in concern. 

 

Alfred waved his hands again, “I'm quite fine Master Bruce, just a small…chest cold is all.”

 

Bruce nodded, “You go rest, besides, Jeremiah and I, along with the manor, will survive for at least a day without you.”

 

Alfred appeared obviously hesitant, eyes flicking between the boys before shrugging, “Perhaps one day to myself wouldn't kill an old chap. Try not to go running along rooftops this time Master Bruce, you have a tendency to do so on your dates.”

 

Jeremiah cocked his head sideways in confusion for a moment, squinting a little bit. Bruce, on the other hand, hid a blush as he coughed loudly, “That will be all Alfred.” They man didn't even deny it was a date, Jeremiah’s lips twitched a bit at that. Mouthing ‘thank you’ to the butler,  the redhead followed Bruce out the door towards his car. The two stayed silent until they got in the car and started off. 

 

Jeremiah sat in the passenger seat of the rather impressive car, hands in his lap as he examined the world he had avoided for so long. “You've been doing really well Jeremiah.” Bruce’s words broke him out of his haze, his head turning to face the boy. After a moment, he nodded a few times, hands fidgeting. 

 

“Perhaps,” Jeremiah said in response, glancing momentarily at his reflection in the rearview mirror. Clearing his throat he continued, “Statistically speaking I am rehabilitating slower than the average schizophrenic person.”

 

Bruce shook his head, turning the street corner, “Statistics don't matter Jeremiah. What matters is you are trying. It's not an overnight thing.” Jeremiah knew his friend was correct, but that didn't stop the anxiety in his chest. It was always there, the fear that Jerome would return and finally kill him. However, Bruce had always been there to help, even if only momentarily. 

 

They eventually arrived, Jeremiah fixing his glasses as he stepped out of the car, pressing down the wrinkles in his jacket with sweaty palms. He was obviously nervous to be in a dark room with people he didn't know, vulnerable to anything. That fear was trumped by his want for Bruce to see he was improving, to show his friend he wasn't a lost cause even if he himself believed he was. 

 

Bruce and Jeremiah walked to the front, it still pretty early in the evening, the sun only beginning to sink a bit lower in the sky. Due to this, not many people were at the doors which made Jeremiah a little less anxious. When the arrived at the front to exchange the tickets for the movie passes, the employee frowned. “Oh I'm sorry sir these must have been printed wrong, there's no barcode for me to scan.”

 

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, thinking for a second. “Strange. Well no problem we can just buy two more tick-” He didn't get to finish. 

 

“Two tickets to A Quiet Place please,” Jeremiah interjected, not allowing Bruce to continue. 

 

The furrowed expression moved from the lady to Jeremiah as they were rung up, “Jeremiah that's a horror movie are you sure? We don't have to rush you.”

 

“Bruce I do believe I'm capable of deciding what I’m ready for,” Jeremiah said it all calmly despite his skyrocketing anxiety. Bruce slowly nodded, confused expression dropping as he paid for the two movie tickets as they headed inside.

 

Standing in line for concessions now, only a few people back, Bruce turned to Jeremiah again. “Seriously, don't rush yourself Miah.”

 

Jeremiah didn't even look to him, simply examining the facility, the tall multi colored ceilings and the dormant neon lights that would most likely be activated once the sun was full set. “Bruce, again, I am aware of my limits. For once, I ask you to trust me.” Bruce only nodded a bit, still worried, but decided to drop it. After paying for some popcorn and drinks they went into the theatre, Jeremiah doing his breathing exercises quietly the entire time. 

Finding their seats near the exit, Bruce’s decision, they sat down and watched the previews. There was only a few other people thankfully, but it still made Jeremiah nervous. 

 

Eventually, the movie started. It was, as the titled stated, quiet during nearly the entire thing. However, as the movie progressed, the music picked up as well as other noises. Jeremiah definitely wasn't ready for this. In his state of panic and fear, Jeremiah grabbed for Bruce’s hand. Not even conscious enough to be embarrassed, Jeremiah leaned himself more toward the other hands shaking slightly. 

 

Bruce was startled for a moment but soon held the others hand back, reaching over the rail and pulling the other too him. Jeremiah went willingly, head resting on the others collarbone as the other hugged him, disregarding the movie. He knew Jeremiah wasn't ready but was still slightly proud of how well he did given the circumstances. Eventually Bruce decided they should just leave the movie, helping Jeremiah up. The redhead seemed a tad embarrassed at his own actions as they shuffled out. Once in light and away from the movie, Bruce halted and turned to Jeremiah. 

 

“Hey stop. Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” Jeremiah said, not turning around to face the other. 

 

“Bullshit. You were shaking Miah.”

 

“Don't call me that Bruce…please.” Jeremiah simply started walking off. Knowing he didn't have a ride, Bruce ran off after him. 

 

“Jeremiah stop!” Bruce finally grabbed his arm and turned him around once they got outside. “Talk to me please.”

 

The other man was hesitant to make eye contact, eyes flickering away from the other’s in embarrassment. For a moment they didn't speak, Jeremiah choosing the correct words to say in that moment. “Am I…weak, to you?”

 

Bruce reached for the others shoulder, resting his hand on the soft fabric there, “You are not weak Miah, you are strong for resisting your brother and you are strong for trying to move on. You've never been weak to me.” The words really hit Jeremiah in the heart, making him feel bad for being so dramatic. 

 

“Bruce?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hold my hand?” Jeremiah finally looked into the other's eyes, tired and desperate for human connection. Bruce let his hand slip to intertwine with the others, thumb running across the top of the other's hand softly. 

 

“Let's go home okay?” Bruce asked, slowly reaching for the other hand, tugging Jeremiah a bit closer. Jeremiah averted eye contact again, scared to look into the others brown eyes in fear of what new emotion he may find within himself there. However, he eventually did, standing in front of a theatre hand in hand with billionaire boy Bruce Wayne himself; he discovered that tell tale fluttering in his stomach that all those old books he read talked about. 

 

It may take a while before Jeremiah would finally admit that, or really accept it, but he felt it. The two locked eyes for a moment, Jeremiah’s nervous and Bruce’s comforting. “Home?”

 

“My home anyway,” The man laughed, rolling his eyes before looking back to Jeremiah. “However, you are always welcome to stay Jeremiah.”

 

“I liked when you said Miah better,” He whispered, causing Bruce to smile a bit back. Bruce let go of one of his hands, though still holding the other, and led his friend to the car. Well, friend might be a more simple terminology for them now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me 


End file.
